<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RQ-2019: Beloved Tree by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281023">RQ-2019: Beloved Tree</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Other, tree - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Requested by GoldeTrash</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno was healed!</p><p> </p><p>Finally healed and ready to leave the safety of the SAVE SCREEN without melting into nothingness and becoming a Lost SOUL.</p><p>The once bloody glitch steps out into the light, blinking rapidly, before closing them fully and turning his chin up to the sky. It had been so long since he had seen the sun. It felt so warm against his bones.</p><p>Suddenly Geno smelt a sweet smell that washes over him, drowning him. Blinking his orbits open he sees he was outside in some kind of woodlands, in front was a clearing with a large tree, not in height but in length.</p><p>It had a thick trunk that was a light brown colour, lush green leaves filled the brunches that umbrellaed half of the small hill it was planted on.</p><p>A gentle breeze carried that smelt over to him and he focuses on the lovely pink blossom that was in full bloom, some even reaches their peak and raining down to the floor.</p><p>The thing that stood out the most to him, was that half of the tree was missing.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like it had been burn at some point, the right side from where he stood was twisted and darkened. The brunches on this side were partly bare with only a few greens dotted about but with no blossom.</p><p>"*i wanted to bring ya here. to show ya this." Came his friend's voice, turning Geno sees Reaper floating towards him, "this whole forest was burned down about two hundred years ago. this is the only tree that remains of that time."</p><p>Geno glances back at the beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"*even while it was to the point of death. it fought. and grew. and rose up in the ashes." Reaper told him softly, "it still has bad years. sometimes it doesn't bloom at all. but it still fights. still wanting to live. geno. ya can do the same."</p><p>"*thanks for showing this reaper." Geno replies to him, completely touched at how far his friend was willing to go for him, "and i've decided."</p><p>"*decided?" Reaper questions moving closer to interest, a small smile playing on his jaws.</p><p>"*i want to live here. with this tree." Geno says with a bold grin, "i want to build a little cottage and every year watch it fight throughout. and when the time come. see it bloom."</p><p> </p><p>Reaper merely smiles at this goal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno really did build something.</p><p> </p><p>But it was not a cottage.</p><p> </p><p>Geno former glitch was worried that building fountains anywhere close to the tree would damage the root system.</p><p>So he got in contact with some local wildlife professors, they informed him that any place that has this much wildlife have certain tests done in order to be permitted to build the land. And that was this piece of equipment that allowed that to read and map out the underground, it was normally used in finding dens and burrows.</p><p>Geno managed to get them to come and soon had a large chart of the tree's roots. He kept it next to his sleeping bag, in the tent he had pitched to live in for when had finished his real living space.</p><p>And it was a stone building, looking something out of the time period the tree was first planted- the build stood three floors tall with a red-tiled roof, it was placed next to the tree on the side that was burned.</p><p>The building' fountains was built around the root system and had a hollow ground floor with arches that rose up, curving around the small hill, making it look like it actually sat upon the hill instead of around it.</p><p>It made for a beautiful scene.</p><p> </p><p>During the periods of bloom, Geno would sit upon a small platform that went inside some of the brunches.</p><p>And he loved to lay against the thick trunk at the bottom, enjoying the shade.</p><p>The tree had given Geno a sense of real purpose and he wanted to return everything it had given to him. So Geno spent most of his days researching plant life, mainly trees, and chose to care for it.</p><p>Skeletons had a long life span, with those in the past living up to nine hundred years, however, due to the events of the underground skeletons life span dropped to a mere three hundred years.</p><p>Geno was ninety-nine years old and he did think he would see half of that.</p><p>Geno smiles as he gazes lovingly at the tree.</p><p> </p><p>He loved it.</p><p> </p><p>Geno blinks...</p><p> </p><p>'*i love it?' Geno thinks dully, then smiles brightly as he realizes the truth, "*i think them!"</p><p>"*who do ya love?" Came Reaper's dark voice, making the former glitch jump at the sudden appearance of his friend, Death floats above him, careful not to touch the tree.</p><p>"*bloom." Geno announces with a bold smile, turning slightly he raises a hand and gently touches the bark, "i love bloom."</p><p>"*'bloom' is the name ya gave to the tree right?" Reaper asks after a moment to soak in what Geno had said.</p><p>"*is it possible to marry a tree?" Geno wonders aloud causing Reaper to still, the former glitch goes red in the face, "we haven't even dated yet!"</p><p> </p><p>Geno covers his face with both hands laughing softly.</p><p> </p><p>"*...geno. i know trees are alive. but they don't have a soul. they can't love ya back." Reaper spoke to him warily, worry clearly all over his face, to which Geno failed to notice.</p><p>"*i love them reaper. they are- so great!" Geno told him dropping his hands to his sides and looking up at the tree, "they here for me. and i'm here for them. this has to be true love."</p><p>Reaper merely stares, he then glances down at where Geno's SOUL was and sighs.</p><p>"*just... enjoy the time ya have left. geno." Reaper replies forcing a smile on his jaws, "i'll see if there's any laws stopping ya from marrying a tree."</p><p> </p><p>With that Death vanishes.</p><p> </p><p>Geno barely notices, to busy staring at his future mate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reaper made no law preventing Geno from marrying his tree.</p><p>Geno and Bloom dated for three months before the skeleton announces his engagement to his family and friends.</p><p> </p><p>...Sans had been a little stunned...</p><p>Toriel looked a little concerned.</p><p>Undyne laughed herself breathless.</p><p>Alphys seemed never interested.</p><p>Asgore was smiling all while this happened.</p><p>Frisk gave him a thumbs up.</p><p>Flowey was so shocked that he looked like he was a real plant.</p><p>And Papyrus. Papyrus was very happy for his other brother, having a plant as one of his best friends, must have it easier to go along with.</p><p>They held a small party, acting happy for him.</p><p>The wedding was set at the end of spring.</p><p>Six months later all who Geno knew was standing on the hillside, upon a large white sheet that had been laid out over the grass.</p><p>The trunk of the tree had been tied with white lace and ribbons, these also hung down from the branches.</p><p>The tree was in full bloom.</p><p>Geno enjoyed every second of his wedding.</p><p>Everyone cheered him on.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno did not really 'make love' to the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Once in a blue moon, he would merely send his magic inside it, in hopes that the burned side would somehow heal.</p><p>There was an ancient book he found.</p><p>Humans of the past used to feed some flowers and trees monster dust, the dust from the monster still held some magic within it- this gave the flower or tree the ability to grow different kinds of flowers or fruits, in order to made potions or other items.</p><p>Geno was delighted when the next spring came around with buds on the damaged side.</p><p>The thing which interested him the most was that the flowers that bloomed from them were tiny little red blossoms and not the normal soft pink.</p><p>Geno decided to take the seedlings from these and poured more of his power into them. Little saplings grew.</p><p>The skeleton took these down the hill and planted them a good distance apart in hopes that one day they would grow as big as Bloom.</p><p>Geno sat and spoke to Bloom for hours, sang and danced around them.</p><p> </p><p>And then the time came for him to fall asleep in death.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"*hiya reaper." Geno greets with a soft breathless sigh, he was laying against his mate at the base of truck, where the roots that grew aboveground seemingly had curled around him.</p><p>"*it's time geno." Reaper told him grimly, then gave him a small smile, "did ya have a good time?"</p><p>"*the best... only i'm worried about my mate." Geno amitted and gazes up to the bare trees, it was almost winter.</p><p>"*i see ya offspring are doing well down there. heh." Reaper says looking down at hillside, Geno had planted more and more over the few years, even inside the woodlands itself where he found a spacious area.</p><p>"*there are more in the lab." Geno told them, looking towards his stone home, "i asked papyrus to take care of them..."</p><p>"*mm? is there anything else ya want to say?" Reaper asks gently, wanting the DETERMINATION given out, finally letting Geno have peace.</p><p>"*...thank you..." Geno told him with a joyful expression, something that Reaper did not see often at this point of death, "i have been so happy here with bloom. and it was you who brought me to them."</p><p>"*...ya welcome." Reaper answers him as he reaches his hand up and grabs hold of his hood, lowering it down to hide his sockets, "bloom can't speak. yet i'm sure they love ya very much. ya given to them just as much as they gave to ya."</p><p> </p><p>Geno turns on his side, rubbing his cheek against the cold bark of the trunk, running a hand over the roots.</p><p>"* i love you bloom." Geno spoke softly to his beloved mate, half closing his orbits.</p><p> </p><p>The dying skeleton hears a gasp which made him blink, something soft lands on his hand and he had to stare for a moment to figure out just what it was.</p><p> </p><p>It was a petal.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and painfully, he rolls onto his back; his jaws drop slightly- Bloom had bloomed. Rich green leaves highlighted the many pink flowers.</p><p>And it was not just on one side.</p><p>It was the whole tree.</p><p> </p><p>Geno felt tears slip down his cheeks as the petals of the flowers quickly die and rains down on him.</p><p> </p><p>Reaper hovers closer raises his scythe and brings it down on the happy Geno.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geno's dust was buried under Bloom.</p><p>From that moment on, the burned side bloomed red flowers with blue tips.</p><p>And Reaper continued to visit it, watching as Geno's brother along with his other half, the After Sans, continued to travel into Geno's realm and carry out his final request.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The ERROR stepped into a strange realm, deep in Reaper Tale, in a great valley.</p><p> </p><p>The whole valley was in full bloom with trees.</p><p>Blue ones, pink ones, red ones, and there were ones that had double colours- Blue/red, pink/red and blue/pink.</p><p>Even from the place he was, he could see it, a giant tree that overlooked the whole of the centre, casting its shadows, however, beams of light came down from parts.</p><p>The ERROR got near and near, the closer he got to the middle the more he realized that the blooming trees here were a lot bigger than the ones towards that tree.</p><p>Error glances at the base.</p><p> </p><p>There was a stone building, broken down with age. The roots of the overly large tree seemed to be the only thing that kept it standing.</p><p>Flowers grew even at this lowest point of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>The ERROR could not help but find the whole thing beautiful.</p><p>He found himself walking along the giant roots and decided to take a little break here. Then rests his back inside a groove and starts knitting.</p><p> </p><p>The ERROR liked it here and chose this place as his new hangout spot.</p><p>Lowering his knitting needles for a moment he reaches down and runs a hand over the strong bark of the tree.</p><p> </p><p>Then he thought he hears a soft, loving voice utter out:</p><p> </p><p>~<em>welcome home my love</em>~ </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>